Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic
Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic (二要素の滅竜魔法, Niyōso no Metsuryu Mahō): The Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic, also known as Dual Element Dragon Mode (モード二要素竜, Mōdo Niyōsryū) for First, Second, and Third Generation Dragon Slayers is a Subspecies Magic (亜種魔法, Ashumahō) of Dragon Slayer Magic; or rather, it is a subsection category of the Third Generation Dragon Slayers. Description Only a few Dragon Slayers have obtained the ability to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. Specifically, rhe Third Generation Dragon Slayers are brought about by implanting Dragon Slayer Lacrima within the body of a being who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon; this allegedly makes them far more powerful than the other two generations of Dragon Slayers. In addition, as of recently, it has been discovered that First-Generation Dragon Slayers are capable of consuming elements other than their own, enabling them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both; providing the Lost Magic users to harness almost unlimited potential—though it is limited to only one other element. However, upon witnessing these feats at the Grand Magic Games, a certain set of scientists at the Magic Council were awestruck with the amazing powers of the Dual Element Modes; and sought to replicate it without the troublesome drawbacks –namely, a Dragon Slayer can only use the other element at the cost of great exhaustion. This feat was mostly achieved by taking a First-Generation Dragon Slayer, one whom was taught by a single-element dragon, and experimented upon them, dampening their magical origin so that it would be easier to accept a Dragon Slayer Lacrima of an opposing element—however, the Dragon Slayer Lacrima must be capable of mixing with the regular Dragon Slayer Element, for example, Earth Dragon Slayer Magic cannot be compatible with Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. But with great achievements, come great disadvantages. As this Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic was obtained illegally and unnaturally, it is said that despite the elements mixing, the Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic is somewhat weaker than the Dual Element Dragon Mode if obtained regularly by a First-Generation Dragon Slayer Magic; however, the Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic is as powerful as a high-tier First-Generation Dragon Slayer Magic. In addition, it has been stated—and later tested and proved—that a user of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic is unable to consume another element; meaning that two elements is the cap for Dragon Slayers. If a Dual Element Dragon Slayer attempts to prove this wrong, then it will backfire horribly; as the element will short-circuit within their magical origin, landing them in hospital for a few months; or it can possibly kill them. This is what leaves the Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic as powerful, but more of a crutch; while regular Dragon Slayers can grow. List of Dual-Element Dragon Slayer Magics List of Dual-Element Modes Trivia *Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic was written so that users with two elements would have some justification, and the wiki could have an expansion of Dual Element Dragon Mode. *Thanks to D-Dawg and Aru with getting the table up. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Subspecies Magic